


情人节

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, 肖钱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Kudos: 22





	情人节

天开始黑了，从土坯房走出来的人急匆匆的上了车，拿过车上不知哪天换下来的衬衫擦着身上的血迹。点了根烟暖身子便吩咐小弟开车了，“妈的，这都能让那狗日的跑了，真有丧邦的，操!”

阿辉狗腿的笑着，他看见钱蓓婷的右手还搭在手枪的保险杠上，万一老大还不爽只怕自己这条小命也够呛。“老大，你放心，跑得了和尚跑不了庙，丧邦让您打瘸了腿跑不远的，还有您要的枪我给您买来了!”边说着从仪表盘下边掏出把锃亮的左轮手枪。

钱蓓婷接过枪掂量了一下对准了阿辉的太阳穴，“Bang~”

“老大饶命，我家上有老下有小…”阿辉吓得腿打抖，他可是亲眼看着钱蓓婷把那个叛徒阿辉打了个七窍流血的。

“开个玩笑，瞧你这怂样。我黑市上都找遍了都没寻着，你倒是勤快。”钱蓓婷捡起丢在后座的衬衣接着擦拭着新得来的手枪。

“老大你不知道，黑市上也不是什么东西都有的，我托了我小舅子的同学的二姑妈的小儿子特意给您找内部人员私人订制的，包您满意。”阿辉笑的脸上褶子都夸张起来，太像个哈巴狗要骨头了。

“有你小子的，这把枪先放你这，今晚你送去老邢那给我上点油保养一下，明天早上再来带给我。”钱蓓婷把自己腰间的手枪换给阿辉，拿了片口香糖嚼着，打开车顶的镜子，掏出口袋里的梳子抹了点发胶小心的梳着头发，真是的，揍人揍这么卖力发型都打乱了。

“老大真飒，又美又帅，嘿嘿…”

“还用你说，马屁精。”钱蓓婷教训完小弟，头发梳的更认真了，你觉得好看有屁用，要孔肖吟觉得好看才行啊。

钱蓓婷下了车，从后备箱里拿出准备好的玫瑰花，把戒指盒塞进了大衣兜里，对着后视镜反复整理着妆容，可别又留下点什么血丝呼啦的脏东西。

“阿辉啊，让马仔们都撤了，今晚别打扰我，电话也不准往家里打啊！”

阿辉把车窗摇下来满脸问号，“那老大要是我们抓到丧邦了怎么办？”

钱蓓婷把后备箱里买的一整箱红酒搬了下来，“抓到直接毙了，别破坏我心情。”

“可老大…”

“可是什么可是，你知道今天什么日子嘛，耽误了我正事把你们全突突了，还不快滚!”钱蓓婷做了个鬼脸吓得阿辉赶忙点火，出大门的时候还撞上了绿化带。

钱蓓婷吃了一嘴尾气烟，腾出手来比了个中指，“衰仔，情人节都不知道，活该一辈子讨不着老婆。”

『看文的你应该也在打光棍吧，鸭鸭式嘲笑~嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯~o(▼皿▼メ;)o』

“宝贝！宇宙超绝可爱仙女小吟吟快来给你宝贝开门啊！”钱蓓婷左手提着红酒箱右手拿着玫瑰花，撅着屁股透过钥匙孔喊着门。

感应锁啪嗒一声开了，但是客厅里似乎没有孔肖吟的身影，把红酒放在鞋柜上，低头找着自己的拖鞋，胖胖叼着一个小遥控器走了过来。

钱蓓婷取下胖胖嘴里的东西，抱起胖胖一顿啾咪，“儿子乖乖，知道接妈妈下班了，你孔姨呢?”胖胖喵呜一声对着厨房的方向偏头，圆溜溜的眼睛发着兴奋的光，看来厨房里有惊喜在等着了。

把胖猫丢一边，把有些汗味的外套丢在沙发上，解了枪托，顺便把手枪放在了客厅的茶几上，扯了扯领带边解衬衫纽扣边往厨房走去。

方形的餐桌上摆满了精致的餐盘和酒杯，但是却空空如也。一直躲着不说话的人此刻穿着围裙坐在餐桌的另一边，孔肖吟只穿了这一件围裙，其余的衣物都被扔在了地上。

胸前的硬挺隔着衣料都一览无余，裙摆的长度只到大腿根，孔肖吟换腿的时候钱蓓婷连那片水光都看的清楚，果然自己再不回来家里就要着火了，这小妖精不把人烧的欲火焚身是不肯罢休啊。

撩拨人的妖精看见要吃的“唐僧”走了进来，俯下身子从另一边爬了过来，妖精身上的檀香味里还夹杂着白麝香的奶味，勾的人不停咽口水。光裸的后背下是挺翘的白臀，一丝不挂，扭着腰的人像小猫一般爬过来，大胆又放肆，钱蓓婷就爱孔肖吟这直白的欲望，喜欢你就是要得到你，让你为了我发疯，最纯粹的告白，最热烈的浪漫。

小猫爬到了主人面前挺起身子，让人看着那两团雪白呼之欲出，你说没事穿什么围裙，撕了得了。钱蓓婷刚上手，孔肖吟就把她的手挡回去，指尖从这人的下颚线往下滑，捏着松散的领带慢慢的解着。“别这么猴急，咱们家就剩这一条围裙了…宝宝”吐气的声音夹杂着甜腻的撒娇，站在桌边的人听出了语气里的异样，有个小坏蛋背着自己玩游戏了。

偏过头尝小猫今晚口红的味道，偷喝了酒还吃了巧克力，还有，唔…嗯嗯…啊嗯…

遥控器被推到了加强档，藏在黑森林里的小玩具刺激的主人脚趾蜷曲，滑腻的透明液体从腿间流下滴落在红棕色的桌面上，抓着人后背的手指发白，所有羞耻的声音都填进了钱蓓婷的左耳，使坏的人口干舌燥的探进了水润的秘径，摩挲过粗糙的地方又快速拿了出来，把沾了蜜液的手指认真的吸吮着，好甜。

孔肖吟果然宇宙第一甜…

孔肖吟有些跪不住了，身子软的往钱蓓婷怀里钻，一口啃上小圆脸，怪这人每次都要自己求饶了才肯做。哼，真当自己是老大啦，我才不让你得逞。

“宝宝，你别欺负我了…”求饶的人眨巴着大眼睛，拿过钱蓓婷的手仔细的舔着，然后放进嘴巴里模仿着刚刚的吸吮。钱蓓的左手从围裙的侧面伸进了衣服里，来回揉捏着粉嫩的乳头，看着小猫的天鹅颈扬起优美的弧线，脆弱的喉骨上下的攒动着，埋在口腔里的手指来回抽插着，跟灵活的小舌玩着你追我赶的暧昧游戏。

不逗你了，今天回来晚了，我也好想你啊，宝贝。

扯开领带的人像是揭开了假正经的封印，精致的瓷碟碎了一地，钱蓓婷把人狠狠压在了身下，膝盖顶在敏感的地方感受着黏腻的湿润，把呲呲作响的小玩具抽了出来，趁空虚之前重重顶了进去。

一下又一下…

一根再一根…

上半夜把厨房折腾的一塌糊涂，把喊累的人抱进了浴室里冲洗，然后把人抵在墙角，扛起她的腿看着大开的旖旎又昏了头的接着冲刺，咕啾咕啾的水声比淋浴的水流还响。

孔肖吟从浴缸里出来的时候腿都发抖，这人怕是饿疯了，做起来没玩没了，钱蓓婷，你烦死啦！

拿过浴袍一套准备给钱蓓婷去煮个面，但愿还有个能用的盘子，她折腾一天了不知道有没有吃饭。

钱蓓婷刚套上睡衣就听到摔盘子的声音，不会又被划到手了吧，顾不上穿拖鞋就一个箭步冲了出去。

“别动!不想死老实点!把头慢慢转过来，手举起来。”

钱蓓婷确定了厨房里的孔肖吟只是被吓到了才乖乖转头，脸肿的跟猪头一样的人坐在沙发上拿着枪对着两人。

“丧邦你也是不要命了，有来找我的功夫不如早点跑路。”钱蓓婷看着丧邦手里拿的枪稍稍松了一口气，他拿的是自己丢在茶几上的那把。

“别吓唬我，你家附近的暗哨都掉了，我今天就是把你打成个马蜂窝都没人能奈我何!还不跟你爷爷求饶，姓钱的你下手挺黑，没想到报应来这么快吧！”得了势的人仰头大笑，他这口恶气终于可以出了。

“那个长的凶的，你冲我来，不准欺负我宝宝!”孔肖吟给自己打了好几次气拎着菜刀哆哆嗦嗦从厨房里飘了出来。

丧邦掉转了枪口，该死的，老子拿的是枪啊，你两都不认识吗？“给老子站那，你再乱动我就先把你打穿!”

“你敢!”钱蓓婷用自己身子挡住孔肖吟，趁乱拿了片碎瓷碟。

“再逞英雄就先打死你，演戏呢?我他妈拿枪对着你两，能不能放尊重一点!”丧邦拉下了保险，食指用了些力道压在扳机的弹簧上。

说时迟那时快，胖胖喵呜一声飞扑到了凶神恶煞的人身上，一个走火对着孔肖吟按下了扳机，钱蓓婷几乎是下意识的挡在了孔肖吟身前。

“bibobobibobi~宝贝情人节快乐~孔肖吟!你愿意嫁给我吗~”

枪口弹出来的小黄鸭和着老婆的bgm说着浪漫的情话，还不等拿枪的人反应，飞过来的瓷片就把他砸晕在地。

钱蓓婷捡过地上的玩具枪，把英勇救妈的胖胖抱了起来，给阿辉打了个电话让他来把人拉走。

“土老帽!情人节限定告白手枪都不知道，不时髦，呸!”临了还补了好几脚，坏了我的好事。

处理完事情的人把惊魂未定的人搂在怀里，“小孔，没事了，别怕了。怪我太不小心了，肯定是我忘关门了…”

“我愿意。”

“啊？什么？”

我说我愿意。

以后不是大家的情人节，是我们两的纪念日，宝宝。


End file.
